Demons and Wolves
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Maka moved to Death City with her father to escape from the people trying to capture her, for she harbors one secret that catches the eyes of people. Meanwhile, murders are happening at night and suspicions are rising. They are quick to blame the outsider, but the real murderer is among them... KidXMaka R&R please! Rating may change due to violence, language, etc
1. Chapter 1

Maka got out of the van she drove with her father in. She gazed at the house that lay at the bottom of the staircase. The staircase led from the road all the way down into her yard. Not to mention they live in the middle of nowhere, though it's in the forest right next to the city, Death City.

Her mother died in a fatal accident with another car. All she had left was her cat, Yuki (a white she-cat with blue eyes) and her father, Spirit. "Ah, nothing like home right?" He sighed happily before opening the trunk to reveal a bunch of boxes. It all just barely fit in Spirit's small van.

"Yes, I know. I've had enough with traveling." Maka sighed, just not happily like Spirit. "Will we stay in this one?" Spirit's happy expression changed from happy, to wearily. "If they don't find us. If they do, we have to move to another town." He said darkly, before grabbing the heaviest box and hauling it down the long staircase

By "they", Spirit means the government, police, and all of them. Maka is part werewolf. It is said, that every other generation will have the curse, of being part wolf in the Albarn family. Maka has had to change her last name so they don't suspect her.

Maka happens to be that every other generation. Her grandfather, Jay, had to give her proper training. Some people doubt his training though, because he was a killer, not a friend. Maka believed in her grandfather, even when others didn't.

Then, one day, Jay died of heart attack. Killers had to be eliminated, forever, but sadly they can come back to life within a couple years. The only way to get rid of their blood thirsty self, was to chop their head off. Maka was the one chosen to cut it off.

They got her drunk with Vodka so she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Spirit was pained to see his daughter killing one of the people she trusted and cared for. She yowled and without hesitation chopped his head off. You could hear the crunch of snapping bone and blood leaked from where his head was chopped and where his head was.

Spirit still had nightmares of that day, but they couldn't tell Maka. She would be very devastated to hear that she killed the one she loved.

Maka and Spirit shook their heads with the different outcomes going through their minds and continued carrying boxes.

"Well, that's everything." Spirit huffed and wiped sweat from his forehead. They had left some stuff, like their food and relaxation stuff, outside their home since they couldn't fit everything inside the small home and since they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Thank god, I thought we would never stop." Maka plopped onto one of the chairs outside. "Come on honey, it wasn't that bad. Your welcome to the food and beer (1) in the fridge." Spirit waved his hand before going inside. Maka got up and opened the fridge to see fruits, veggies, beer, and meat.

She licked her lips hungrily before grabbing some raw beef and a beer. She popped the beer open and gave a large drink, then bit into the fresh, bloody meat. The flavor of it seasoned her taste buds and she took another bite.

She wasn't drunk when she finished her meal, it took a lot more than that to get _her _drunk. Maka noticed the sun was setting and got up from the chair, and went inside her house.

There was only one room, so Maka volunteered to sleep on the couch. Spirit didn't object because the couch was always Maka's favorite spot to sleep. If she had nightmares, she wouldn't go to her parents, she'd sleep on the couch.

Spirit was already in his room so Maka turned the lamp on and lay down on the couch. She stood awake for a little bit before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Maka saw fire inside a lamp like thing (Forgot what they're called). The things they do when someone dies, and you light them up to wish them luck on their journey. At least, here in Death City they do that. Maka saw them fly into the air for a little bit longer before sunshine crowded her vision.

Maka opened slowly sat up and rubbed her eye. _That was an awkward dream. _She thought. She stretched until she started shaking and stopped, then cracked her back. Maka almost jumped when she saw Spirit in the kitchen. "I'm makin bacon! Want some?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Maka shook her head vigorously with gleaming green eyes. Spirit laughed and said, "Alright, alright, don't get too excited. Now why don't you go and get dressed. You have to sign yourself up for school and get some stuff for the house." Spirit shooed her away as she laughed.

She put on a green t-shirt that said "I 3 Wolves!" and a pair of blue jeans. She put on her black and white boots and white gloves with a matching white sweatshirt. She didn't put any makeup on since she was too lazy to today. She looked at herself with a smile before exiting her fathers room. He decided to keep her stuff in there.

"I made some eggs and an orange to go with it too." Spirit said and handed her a plate. "Yum..." She muttered before taking a big bite of eggs. She had barely eaten yesterday and she was starving!

She finished in another 15 minutes before washing her plate, and getting ready to leave. "Don't forget to get the groceries and no eating raw meat at the store!" Maka rolled her eyes at her fathers last comment. "I know papa, by!" She called before walking up the steps, leading out of the woods, when she saw a house.

It looked to be a mansion out in the distance, away from the trees. She eyed it curiously before running back up the steps.

She ran out of the forest and into modern society, panting. Luckily, it was a cold day so she didn't have to worry about anything. She noticed, as she walked by, that people were talking to each other with sad eyes. Some were even crying, tears flowing freely from adults and teens.

(Maka P.O.V.)

"Um, excuse me sir, what's everybody crying about?" I asked a teen about my age. He turned around and looked me over. "Haven't you heard what happened? The whole town knows." He asked, his voice didn't sound rude, but it didn't sound kind either.

"I'm from the forest right next to town, and we just moved here. I love near a mansion." I said to him, completely forgetting that I wasn't supposed to give my location away. "Oh! Your the new neighbor huh? Well, a girl was murdered last night. People believe it was an animal that mauled her." The guy said.

"That's terrible! Wait, did you say neighbor?" I asked, looking him over to see if he could have lived there.

He was wearing a black suit with symmetrical white squares on either side of his shoulder and five going down the middle. He had black dress pants and skull rings on his middle fingers with a skull tie to finish it off. He had mischievous golden eyes and three white stripes on the left side on his head. He stood out against the towns people, that's for sure.

"Yes, I live in that mansion with my father, Lord Death. I heard that someone had moved in that house. My name is Death The Kid, or Kid for short, what's yours?" He asked politely, any hostility gone now. I smiled at him. "I'm Maka Shizuka." At least I had remembered to change my last name until I could trust this boy.

"Nice to meet you Maka, but I have to go to the store over there." He pointed to a liquor store. "You drink?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look like the drinking type. "Yeah, I do." He said rather embarrassed. "My whole family does really, we grew up with it since our parents are alcoholics." Kid explained. I nodded.

"That would do it. I have to go get groceries, and I have to sign up for school. Maybe Ill see ya around?" I said with another smile. He smiled back. "Yes, maybe. Ja ne Maka." He said and walked off with his hands in his pocket.

"He sure is mysterious... Get back on track Maka!" I mentally scolded myself before running off to the grocery store.

When I had finished getting everything, I saw papa walking around in town too. "Hey papa! What are you doing out here?" I asked him with the tilt to my head. "I was just trying to get a job. I just finished trying to get one. Stein's technology business, sounds nice doesn't it?" He asked. I could tell he was thinking of all the money he could get paid.

"That's nice, but could you perhaps carry the groceries home? I still have to sign up for school." My father sighed. "You couldn't have signed up first? Ok, give 'em to me." I handed him the four bags of groceries with a grateful look before running towards the school. This was my workout.

I took a moment to catch my breath before walking into the school. "School is in session, if you need to take someone out you must sign in as a visitor." The office person said expertly without looking up from her computer. "Oh, no that's not what I'm here for." She looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Then... What may I help you with?" She asked. "I want to register for the school here. Do you know how I can do that?" I asked her, trying my best not to seem rude.

"Yes, you can do it here." And with that, Maka registered herself for the school.

"You finally finished Maka? Always a slow one aren't ya?" Spirit asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes again. "Thanks for the compliment papa. Anyways, I'm going to eat something and take a nap." I told him while giving him the school papers.

"Alright. Have a nice nap." He said after looking the papers over. Spirit's blue eys traveled along the wall until he spotted an agenda. "I knew we had one." He muttered before searching the house for other stuff we may need before going shopping.

When I finished eating my meat again, I deposited the bones and layed down on the hammock. My eyes slowly drifted closed, letting blackness take hold of my vision.

* * *

Sorry if it's not good, but it's late here and I'm too tired to edit :P So, I got this whole story plot from the TV show Hemlock Grove, so I don't own the plot, only some changes I made.

1) Maka and Kid are 18 in this story and they drink and smoke in Hemlock Grove so might as well. They won't be smoking though.

Review and tell me what you think! This will be a continuing story, no one-shot.

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

After Maka had fell asleep, a boy had come up to her. He had bright, white hair and red eyes. He went by the name Soul.

Soul was on his way to pick up a package for his "adopted" father, the police chief. To do that though, he had to go through the forest. On his way, however, he had saw a little cabin like house. As he gradually got closer, Soul saw a beautiful woman, about the age of 17 or 18 he guessed.

The strange woman was asleep. Soul couldn't help himself, he slowly leaned down while blushing. He gently placed his lips onto the woman's mouth...

And kissed her.

As expected, she didn't kiss back. When she started to stir, Soul quickly pulled back and tried to act casual.

"Who are you?" She yawned.

"My name's Soul, yours?" Soul asked back, while studying her fingers.

"Maka. Now, what are you doing here?" She asked while sitting up and walking over to a mini fridge.

"I was on my way to pick up a package." Soul said nonchalantly.

Maka bent down and got out a beer. Soul looked up from her fingers and stared at her.

"What do you want? You don't usually see someone come into your yard and just stare at you." Maka said irritably, still tired from her nap. She popped open the beer bottle and started taking a drink from it.

"Are you a werewolf?" Maka almost choked on her beer.

"Excuse me?" She asked him. Just who was this boy?

"Well, your index and middle fingers are the same length. According to the legend, that means you're a werewolf." Soul said.

"Hmm, looks like I am." Maka said sarcastically.

Soul didn't catch on. "How did you become one? I mean.." Soul started to blush. "My family believes in this kind of supernatural stuff, and I've always liked werewolves... So I wanted to know how to become one."

Maka almost laughed at him. "Sorry, can't tell you."

"I read, in a book once, that if you drink from the paw print of a werewolf, you become one. Do you think that's true?" Soul asked.

By now, Maka's had enough of him. "Look kid, I've enjoyed our conversation, but shouldn't you be on your way to pick up the package or whatever?" She asked.

"Right, sorry Maka." Soul said quietly and continued walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid kids. They'll believe anything they hear." Maka muttered before going inside the house.

The first thing she saw was Spirit's eye twitching in frustration. "What's got you all fucked up?" Maka asked while going to Spirit's room.

"I saw the owner of the most famous hotel company in all of Pennsylvania. His name was Death Kurai. He just looked me over and watched me in disgust. It made me all pissed off!" Spirit exclaimed angrily.

"Don't let him bother you. I'm going to go back in town before the sun sets. Might as well get something useful done." Maka shrugged as she came back out, her phone in her butt pocket.

"I'm going with you. I need to get a watch of some sort so we know what time it will be without looking at our phone." Spirit got up and stretched.

"But didn't you just get back or something?" Maka asked while opening the door.

"Nah. You were asleep for about 3 hours. I've been thinking of ways to get that son of a bitch back." Spirit mumbled.

"So.. In other words you're doing this to get revenge on him." Maka concluded. They were now walking along the road to the city.

"You could say that, but we do need a clock or watch." He responded back.

Maka sighed. "Sometimes, you annoy me to no end and is hopeless."

They continued walking in silence. When it was time for them to part ways, they said goodbye and 'see you at 9'. Maka decided to go and sight see and find out some stores that would be fun to go to.

**With Spirit: **Spirit was walking with his hands in his pockets while grumbling. He saw an electronics store and went inside it. He smirked when he saw that good for nothing jerk.

Death Kurai. He was wearing a fancy button up shirt with black dress pants. He had a poker face on and narrowed, golden eyes. Death looked up as Spirit came in. "Back again? How is it that we keep meeting each other?" Death asked casually.

Spirit ignored him with a frown and went to go to the clock section. Spirit looked around and saw an expensive watch, then decided to do something daring.

Death looked up slowly at the mirror thing on the ceiling. It showed the back of Spirit, and everyone else who was over there for that matter. Death looked at him boredly as he saw Spirit take the most expensive watch in the store into his back pocket. Death walked over.

Spirit felt something near his butt, then spun around, feeling violated. He saw Death standing there while holding the watch he was about to steal. "You'll have to do better than that." Death said before walking away, the watch now in his pocket.

Spirit scowled at the floor. "Oh, it's on asshole." He muttered before going around to find an alarm clock that he'd actually have to pay for.

**With Maka: **Maka was walking around, not finding anything interesting. She gasped in surprise when she found a library! "I didn't think they would have one!" Maka exclaimed before rushing in.

Ironically enough, she saw Kid. You know, the kid from earlier.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Kid jumped and looked behind him quickly to see the girl from earlier.

"Hi, uh.. Maka was it?" Kid asked kindly. Maka nodded, relieved to see that he completely lost his hostility from earlier.

"I'm here at the library for something at school. And to get a book for myself of course." Kid continued.

"I'm here just to find something to do. What better way to do it than to find a book?" Maka and Kid laughed. They had decided to look around for a book together.

"Sorry about earlier today. You shouldn't really trust anybody in this town. Someone always has a bad secret." Kid explained as he walked out of there, Maka by his side. It was already dark by the time they finished.

"I understand, but does that mean I shouldn't trust you?" Maka asked playfully.

"Well, you should never really trust anybody, in this town or not. But, you can trust me. All my secrets have already been revealed." Kid sighed.

"I know what you mean. So, I'll be going to your school tomorrow. Is it good?" Maka asked.

"I guess, it's one of the best schools in Death City." Kid shrugged before stopping.

Maka followed his direction. It looked like the police were still investigating the crime scene of the girl who was murdered.

"Hey, you can't be over here!" A policeman called and rushed over to them.

Kid looked at him, straight in the eye. "We are only here walking home. Take the police and go home for the night. Slap them, and say we are leaving for the night, and they will follow." Kid said in monotone.

To Maka's surprise, the policeman did exactly what Kid said, including the slapping! Maka spun around to face Kid to see he had a dark expression.

"Tell me Maka, how was it? Killing the girl."

**That's all I can think of for now. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review pwease! :3**

**~Angels and Devils**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka narrowed her eyes slightly in anger. "So you didn't trust me in the first place huh?" She spat.

Kid shrugged. "I told you myself not to trust anybody right? That means I can't trust you quite yet. Rumors are going around saying that you're a werewolf, and that somebody saw you murder the girl." He said.

Maka clenched her teeth in anger. _That damn kid... He will believe anything you say... _She thought furiously. "Don't believe everything you hear." Maka hissed.

"This isn't the first murder that's happened you know! I'd rather blame the outsider than the ones who have been here all their lives! I just find it strange... That someone of your kind would come to Death City and murders start to happen." Kid glared at her.

"I didn't murder anybody in my life alright you bastard! Now.." Maka crossed her arms together and looked to Kid. "I thought you said your secrets have been revealed. But.. What did you do just now? It's like you mind controlled them." She asked.

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "And why should I tell you? I can tell that you still have your secrets, so I'll keep mine." Kid turned around and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder one last time though. "I hope to see you at school." He said and continued walking. The last thing she saw him do was wipe his nose.

Maka clenched her teeth in anger. "Why would he believe just some rumors...?" She whispered before walking into the forest.

Spirit looked up from the newspaper he was reading as the door slammed shut. "It's 10:00 Maka, I thought you said 9?" He said.

Maka didn't reply as she looked to the ground. Spirit sighed.

"Look, Maka, don't hang out with that kid. I saw you with him earlier today at the library. Don't get too involved in that family ok? They're bad news." Spirit said as he looked back down at his newspaper.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed and ran into his room. Spirit chuckled.

"She will learn how bad that family really is..." He muttered.

)))))))))))))))Scene Divider(((((((((((

A young girl, about the age of 18, was walking from her boyfriends house. It was a cold, and bright night, lit by the full moon. She smiled and enjoyed the moon.

Little did she know that this would be her last time walking in the night.

She heard a bush rustle from behind her. She spun around and saw nothing. She had heard about the murders that were happening around here. Young girls being mauled to death by an animal. She broke into a cold sweat and continued walking slowly.

The rustle happened again, but before she had time to run, she felt something heavy on her back.

She screamed in fear and pain as she felt claws sink into her back. The last noise the girl heard and the last thing her eyes witnessed...

A satisfied growl from a white wolf.

)))))))))))))))Scene Divider(((((((((((((((

Maka awoke to see herself on the couch. Maka quickly looked to the clock, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only 6:00. Just enough to get ready and walk out the door.

Another 30 minuted passed before she was out the door. Spirit was still asleep, so she decided to not wake up and leave. The the police went back to investigating in the usual spot, and Maka tried to avoid them. The last thing she wanted was them to suspect her.

She approached the schoolyard and looked around. She, though didn't know it, wanted to see Kid. To know exactly what happened last night.

She didn't see Kid, but she saw someone else.

"Hello, can you tell me where... Mr. Sid's class is?" Maka asked a pink haired boy. The boy jumped and spun around.

"H-H-Hello... My n-name's.. C-C-"

"Crona."

Maka spun around to see Kid, looking at her with bored eyes.

"Y-Yes... Have y-you met m-my cousin? H-His name is Kid.." Crona trailed off and looked to Kid.

"Yes, we-" Maka widened her eyes and faced Kid. "He's your cousin?!" She shouted.

Kid sighed and nodded. "Sadly.." He said. "And Sid's class is this way. I have him next so we'll just go. See ya around Crona." Kid said and started walking into the school.

Maka looked to Crona with an apologetic look and followed Kid.

"You know.. You didn't have to be so mean to him." Maka said as she and Kid walked to their first class.

Kid looked away. "I still want to know if the rumors are true. Are you a werewolf?" Kid asked.

Maka looked away also. "Only if you tell me what you did last night." She countered.

He sighed irritably and made her face him. "I can control what people do by looking them in the eyes. I get a nosebleed afterwards though.. It kinda sucks.." He explained.

Maka nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes.. I am a werewolf... But if you tell anybody, I tell everyone your secret." She threatened.

Kid nodded also and held out his hand. Maka shook it and they entered the class.

Halfway through the lesson, Maka received a crumbled up paper thrown to her desk.

_Can I see it? Can I see you do it? -Kid _

The teacher must have noticed, because Sid said, "Kid! Don't pass notes or I'll take you to the principal!"

Kid smirked. "Yes Sid-sensei." Kid was mocking him.

Sid glared at him and continued on with the lesson.

After class, Maka was walking down the hallways, when she bumped into something. Something really tall.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Maka asked and held her hand out. The girl looked up to her. She had long hair that covered her left eye, and barely showed her right eye. Her hair had three white stripes going across the right side of her head...

"Sis!" Kid exclaimed and ran over to her.

"Kid, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Maka apologized.

Kid looked like he was going to say something "colorful", but stopped when the girl's hand gently touched his shoulder. She shook her head and got up. The small crowd that had crowded started to go away, continuing on with their lives.

"Maka, this is my sister, Yami." Kid introduced after he had calmed down.

Yami bowed her head with a slight smile.

Maka smiled brightly back. "Hello Yami, I'm Maka! Again, I'm sorry."

Yami shook her head and looked behind her.

Kid noticed and nodded. "Alright. Maka, I'm going to take her to her next class. Bye." He waved and led his sister away.

Maka just stared at their retreating form.

_They're like lovers... Not like brother and sister... _She sighed and walked the other way.

_I've decided that I'll show him. Hopefully he won't be scared..._

* * *

Holy god... That went way too fast... But I didn't know how to word all of this so... Gomen... Anyways!

I realized I put Pennsylvania instead of Nevada so, let's just pretend that Death City is in Pennsylvania ok

Sorry if you didn't understand and more weird relationships coming up! (You know... Like Death The Kid and Crona being related? -.-)

Review pwease :3

~Angels and Devils


End file.
